<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drag by dragontamerdrarry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469420">Drag</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontamerdrarry/pseuds/dragontamerdrarry'>dragontamerdrarry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cigarettes, Harry’s a pretty-boy jock and he’s here for a good time not a long time, M/M, Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontamerdrarry/pseuds/dragontamerdrarry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“What’ll it be now Mr. Mole?", whispers Sloth in curls of smoke<br/>"Take a back seat, or play pharaoh. Dance with me and shake your bones"</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Slow down, it’s a science.<br/>He’s been waiting to bring you down.<br/>Snake-eyed, with a sly smile,<br/>He can hold you, and shake you dry.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Kinkuary 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the HP Kinkuary prompt ‘Smoking’</p><p>(summary from the lyrics of Black Mambo by Glass Animals)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/gKTt3Ol">
    
  </a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>